


How 15 became 13

by Alexandrite_Rose



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: i didnt expect this escalation, this all started just because Ignis looked like Hope's father, this will be the craziest thing i will ever create
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrite_Rose/pseuds/Alexandrite_Rose
Summary: Concept: The world of FFXIII is the after effect of FFXV's story.





	1. The King's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up people cause we are going for a ride. This came out more in-depth than I originally intended. This is all formatted as a mix of ideas told in a story like manner.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy this craziness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will diverge from the original FFXIII cannon which is why characters that would normally be alive are dead or vice versa.

Noctis' sacrifice had many strange side effects. 

1.) 60% of the planet's population was engulfed in to a Paralyzed Dimension (PD). Think of the place that Noct went to when he disappeared. However the difference is here people age 1 year every 50 years that past in the real world.

2.) Those who died within a 3 year gap become reincarnated.

3.) Every 100 years 10% of the PD population is returned to the real world. They have a 50/50 chance of being either Reincarnated or end up with no memory of their past on Eos. These are known as cycles. If a person is experiencing the latter of the 2 then they would wake up with false memories.

3.5) The cycles are called by the amount of percentages that was taken from the whole PD population. EX: The 1st cycle is known as the 10% while the 5th cycle is known as the 50%.

4.) Each cycle is split into two when they arrive. The second half arrives 10 years after the first half.

5.) Much of the world's natural magic started going berserk. This caused an overload in all of the Summons. Many of them where turn to crystal and shattered. These crystals become the Eidolons.

6.) As an attempt to balance the new chaotic world the spirit of the old kings took over different Summons. This action created the Fal'Cie.

7.) The creations of the Fal'Cie and Eidolons drained all of the magic from the planet's surface.

8.)Cocoon was made using leftover tech from Niflheim. Cocoon houses people from both fallen kingdoms along with many more.


	2. The Fate of Gladiolus: A Fierce Warrior Till the End.

Sadly, Gladio was apart of the 40% of people who were left on the planet. He was found in the planes by a woman named Rena. She had black hair and blue eyes, her weapon of choice was a Trident. She had explained to him as to what had transpired in the two weeks that he had been asleep for. The fall of Insomnia and Niflheim, the outburst of magic, though the Long Night had ended the creatures still ran amuck and nighttime was worse off now. The rumors of "There being no King and the death of the Heir" sent the people of Lucius into a panic which is what brought the kingdom down. Not wanting to believe that Noctis is dead and wanting to find Ignis and Prompto, Gladio sets out back to Insomnia with Rena accompanying him due to the kingdom having good resources and she is looking for her sister. The two find Prompto's gun and Ignis' blades at the castle steps. Noct is nowhere to be found and the doors to the throne room are sealed with crystals.

The two stay together as they make good partners. Gladio's hope for seeing any of his friends again starts to die. He and Rena end up joining a small group of people who decided to stay on Eos' surface and began to build their own civilization. Fighting helped clear his mind from the pain. He was one of the best around and even trained many. Eos died and turned into Pulse, it was named after the people. They lived and held the heart of Eos and the memories of the past alive. Gladio and Rena did end up together after years of fighting side by side. He had presented her with an earring made from a Behemoth's tooth (The equivalent to a wedding ring. If a woman or man is wearing an earring then they have a spouse. A beaded necklace means the spouse has passed. Each bead represents the number of years since passing). Their daughter, Fang, is born later that year. She's like her father but fights like her mother; her weapon of choice is a Spear. She reminds Gladio of Aranea. Vanille is almost like a second daughter to him. The war starts getting intense and Gladio becomes a L'Cie. He secures a major territorial victory for Pulse but at the cost of his life. He dies from his wounds in one of the onsite medical tents. Rena to passes in battle 5 years later.


	3. The Fleuret Sibling's Second Chance

Lunafreya: A Second Chance.  
Luna is reincarnated 13 years after the beginning of the "New Era". Her memories are practically non-existent. The one thing she can recall is a figure with black hair and blue eyes. Her new name is Oerba Dia Vanille. Vanille's parents die early in her life. Upon meeting Fang Vanille is very drawn to her. She's strong and a great warrior. Is this the person she has been seeing in her dreams? Gladio is very of her and it's nice to be apart of a family. She is by Fang's side when both her parents die and is branded at the same time as well. As the time pass, Vanille's feelings for Fang become stronger for the woman. The dream still comes from time to time but is slowly fading the more time she is with Fang. Maybe this is the person from the dream. Vanille's ability to speak with the dead comes from Luna's old ability to communicate with the Summons.

Ravus: The Man with Dreams.  
Ravus reincarnation came in the 30% cycle. His name remaining unchanged and he becomes part of the Sanctum. He became a L'Cie to help aid and better Cocoon. However, his memories of Eos ended up returning because of this. He came to the conclusion that if he is alive now then that means that so was Luna. He uses the Crystal Stasis of the L'Cie to Survive and changed his name upon each awakening, learning what he can about this "new world". His final awakening is during the beginning of the 60% cycle changing his name to Cid Raines. The group of L'Cie reminds him vaguely of Noctis' old group. The girl with orange hair kept looking at him throughout the whole fight as if she knows him. When he goes to attack her she blocks him with her staff. In their collision there is a gleam of sadness in her eyes; a gleam similar to the one his sister had. Luna? He thinks before Fang punches him in the face and sends a kick to his stomach making him back up.


	4. Ignis: A Distant but Loving Father.

Ignis is apart of the first half of the 60% group to return to the world. Only thing is...it has been about 580 years. His memories are gone. He has very poor eyesight and glasses only help so much. His name now being Bartholomew Estheim one of the Sanctum's Economist. He meets Nora at a coffee shop. She is a teacher at a school and fall deeply in love with her. Hope is born 6 years after their marriage. The boy is quiet and rebellious. There is a ping in the back of his head; a young boy similar to his son. He ignores the thought for work has him crazy busy and his relationship with Hope is starting to stain. Work keeps him from going to Boham with his family. The word of the Fal'Cie terrifies him greatly and he has lost all contact with Nora. His heart is full when Hope appears at the front but breaks when he hears that Nora is dead and his son is branded. The departure is upsetting but he knows Hope needs this. He trusts his son and the people he is with.

-Lightning reminds him a warrior woman with silver hair.

-Snow's looks and upbeat personality got him thinking of the smell of gunpowder and motor oil. He also has a picture-perfect smile.

-Fang, though seems intimidating he can tell she has a sweetheart. Her hair and tattoo remind him of a broad man with scars and messy hair like hers.

The place the Resistance keeps him is comfy. His dreams become filled with magic, crystals, great beast, and joy. The Sanctum finds the Resistance holding area. In an attempt to help he grabs a knife(the closest object to him) and fights. It gets intense and the next thing he knows Bartholomew is using magic. The Sanctum is pushed back and he falls to his knees. He's exhausted, his whole body sore. A Sanctum troop that wasn't quite dead shoots at him. He sends Ice his way and kills the troop while the bullet enters his head killing him.


	5. The Dragon, the Old Man, and The Little Sister

Aranea: The Woman of Storms.

Same as Ignis, Aranea was also apart of the first half of the 60% group; her hair now having a pink tint at the bottom. She originally started in the Boham Guardian Corps. Fighting comes naturally and she is nicknamed The Dragon Slayer due to her high jumping attacks. She is eventually promoted to Sanctum's elite forces. She meets her husband there, he ended up being her second in command. The two live in Bonham where they work at one of the many Sanctum bases.

Claire is born 4 years later and Serah is born 3 years after her sister. Their father dies on a Purge mission when the girls are 8 and 5. Aranea was sent on a mission to Pulse and comes home sick. She gets only a little better but dies from it two years later. Claire is 11 and Serah is 9 when this happens.

Cid: Forever an Old Man.

Cid's returns during the 40% cycle with the name Eli Katzroy. No memory of Eos but a knack for mechanics, Eli is a bright young man with high hopes of the future. The mechanic trait is carried along the generations. Sazh and Dajh are two of his latest descendants along with being the 9th and 10th people in the family to become L'Cie. Sazh is also the first person in the family to fly multiple types of aircraft.

Iris: The Forever Soul.

Iris is brought back and reborn several times. One life was as a soldier, in a few she become a mother, others put her in different states of the world. Sometimes it would be war-torn; others times it would be peaceful. In one world she had given birth to a son who she named Noel. He was her pride and joy. However, the world began to crumble under her feet. Her cycle of rebirth still has yet to end.


	6. Cindy & Prompto: A Mother's String Cut Short and A Father's Struggle.

Like Aranea, Cindy and Prompto came at the beginning of the 60% cycle. Cindy (now known as Sandy Fay) works as a mechanic in Nautilus. Prompto (now known as Peter Villiers) works mainly as a Chocobo caretaker but also tended to the other animals if needed. Like before Prompto is smitten with Cindy. He's able to get her number and a date. The two hit it off well. They don't marry but they live together in Nautilus.

Due to his hunting and creature skills, Prompto is a perfect candidate for Sanctum's Animal force. They give good money and with Cindy pregnant, this incoming flow will be enough to keep her out of work for the final months. While away Cindy gives birth to a boy who she names Snow. Prompto ends up on a mission to Pulse which goes very bad and ends up with loss communication. He and his team are stuck on Pulse for 2 years. Cindy assumes he's dead and decides to leave Nautilus and heads to Boham. She dies 1 year later after an accident at work and Snow is put in the Boham Orphanage. When Prompto returns he and his team are put in quarantine and released a year later. He tried to contact Cindy but to no avail. With his lover and child missing Prompto falls into a deep depression after searching for over 2 years. He buries himself in work and drinks when the pain and nightmares become too much, but keeps it light.

Years later he takes leave from his job goes to Boham for a vacation.Then the Fal’Cie comes and he’s pulled into the purge. It’s worse then he thought it would be. The scared children and parents drive him to fight. Prompto is able to get him and 30 people out of alive. He goes undercover as a Sanctum troop. The government is trash, the conclusion he comes to.

-1st L’Cie encounter: He’s in the Creature Resurseve when he sees the the L’Cie on the cams. ‘What are civilians doing in the reserve?’ is his first thought. The silver hair boy uses magic and the soldiers scream L’Cie. ‘A L’Cie is just a person who can use magic?’ This would normally freak other people out but not him.

-2nd L’Cie encounter: He’s tending to the Flan on the lower deck of the Palamica when a man with dark skin accompanied by a girl with orange hair breakout of their holding and Prompto barely makes it out unscathed.

The attack on Eden happens and Prompto is fighting with the Resistance. He’s commanding creatures as NORA helps civilians. He clears the path for the L’Cie to get to the front doors sealing it off while he and his creatures ready to defend against the incoming troops. He’s greatly injured but the rebels find him and take him to safety. Prompto awakens in a hospital like room, his whole body sore and weak. There is a man sitting in the chair next to his bed. He’s tall and wore a heavy coat, combat-like boots, and a black bandanna that covered his blond hair. Prompto recognized him as one of the L’Cie. The man stirred and opened his eyes, sky blue were their color. Very similar to his lost love. The man greets him and introduces himself; Snow Villiers was his name. There didn’t need to be any type of explanation. 21 years, it took him 21 years to finally meet his son. It brought a smile to his face, to know his boy grew to be such a handsome and courageous young man. They talk for a long time (mostly Snow talking about his life). Finding out Sandy was dead hurt. He wished he had been there for both of them; maybe she might still be alive. Prompto still feels weak and he knows what is coming. He knows he isn’t going to make it. The look in Snow’s eyes convey the same sadness that he felt. They both knew their time was short. Snow introduces his fiance Serah when she comes into bring him a coffee. Prompto is happy that his son found someone who loved him. He wishes them the best and tells Snow that he is proud of him before finally closing his eyes.


	7. Noctis: The Creator of the Future.

Like the rest of the Kings, Noctis’ soul merges with a summon. The two end up creating the Pulse Fal’Cie Anima. As time went on the two minds start to become one. When Lightning, Snow, Sazh, Vanille, and Hope defeat him in the Vestige his mind begins to clear a bit. He ends up seeing the destruction of the future and in a last-ditch effort to prevent such a tragedy, he brands the 5 people before him. There was something very similar about them but he couldn’t really think about it as Noctis’ world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this roller coaster of a headcanon. What are your thoughts?


End file.
